Giving Up
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Arnold breaks up with Helga, hurting her more than he could ever imagine. Break ups are hard to get over, and they always hurt. But for Helga, it does not only hurt but you also lose half of your soul. She's broken and believes she deserves it. Arnold never thought giving up on their relationship was the start of so much pain. AxH. A short mini-series.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hello! This is going to be a short mini-series. I'm still trying to type up the Wish Granter, so please be patient. Like always, my updates are unknown. Please don't wait for my stories to update because I don't know when they will. I have been in hiatus for a while because of personal health issues. Please, I beg of you not to ask me to update. It pretty much saddens me I can't update when you guys want me to. I will try to update Wish Granter as soon as I can. For now, please enjoy this mini-series. **Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD! AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF THE CARTOON SERIES.

Prologue

A blonde teenage girl sat on her steps of her house, looking up at the sky. Her heart was broken by the one person she loves. It was her fault, she guesses, even if he told her it wasn't. But when she asked him the reasons why he broke up with her, he listed a lot of her faults: how she was always tormenting him with her overbearing jealousy and her sarcastic comments sometimes went too far. She wanted to change, she really did. Unlike what she wanted, her change was a slow process. If you were to compare her from back then in elementary school to now in her junior year of high school, she changed quite a bit. She was no longer a bully, but she was still a blunt person with way too many crude jokes.

It hurt her more than she ever thought. She always thought they would be together forever; she always dreamed of it. Now, her dreams were broken and all there is left is the pieces of shattered memories. It was all her fault. There was no way for her to grasp their break up unless she blamed someone. And the person she blamed? Herself. She always messes up.

Her tears fell at the thought of how she could be so cruel to him. He deserves better, she thinks. He deserve someone who is nice and gentle like he is. He deserves so much better. And she, she deserves to be forever alone. Who would want someone like her? She knows she doesn't.

"Hey, Arnold? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you deserve better," she says quietly to the sky. She suddenly broke into tears and cried. Her hands hid her face from her tortured look. She wishes she was better.

* * *

A blonde teenage boy sat on his steps of his grandparents' apartment building, looking up at the sky. He felt broken. He broke up with the girl he loves. Yes, he still loves her, but love alone could not handle the exhaustion of the girl's faults. She was jealous way too much every time a girl talks to him. It was overbearing. Yes, those girls were flirting with him and sometimes touched him, but he would stop them. He also could no longer take how insensitive Helga sometimes can be. Even though she was truthful, she could have worded her words better. He knows she's trying her best to filter her thoughts, but he had hoped she would try harder. It just didn't cut it for Arnold.

But at the end of the break up, it hurt more than he ever thought. He always thought they would be together forever; he sometimes dreamed of it. Now, all those happy memories were shattered. He still could not believe he broke up with her. But most of all, he felt more broken at how much he shattered the girl's heart. At how she became so silent in total shock before he saw the most empty blue eyes he had ever seen. He did that.

He felt like a total jerk. Something in him stirred at the heart-breaking scene he saw. In the end, he feels like he deserves better like his best friend and everyone else around him told him except for Phoebe. She always told him the patience is key with Helga, but he could no longer be patient anymore. He just wanted to end it once and for all, and he did. But he never imagined how painful this break up could be.

If he were to be truthful though, it was not just Helga's faults and other people's persuasion that made him want to break up with Helga but he also found someone else. There was a girl he had met that had things in common with him and he found he liked her in some way. So he thought he would give her a chance after he broke up with Helga. But he never knew, what he had done.

"I'm sorry, Helga. I'm so sorry, but I deserve better, and I found that someone," Arnold convinced to the sky. A lone tear fell from his eyes before many more fell right after.

They both never knew the consequences of their break up and the actions that would further put torment in one another's soul.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Yup, I'm finally updating. A little on the short side, but hopefully it would get longer. Since this is going to be a short series, I'm hoping for five to ten chapters.

Chapter One: Big Bob Pataki

Helga looked down at her pink fabric that she usually wore into a bow. Before she knew it, memories of how she first met Arnold came into mind. Breaking her even more. She clenched the piece of fabric in her hands and sobbed. She had been doing that the past two days.

She was just glad it was spring break, and she would not be able to see Arnold for the whole week. The break up caused too much pain for her to bear, and there were times she cried too much that she started hyperventilating. It was to the point Bob, her father, and Miriam, her mother, had gotten worried for Helga's health. She was like a doll, a delicate doll that was already shattered to the ground in pieces. There was no comeback or sarcastic tone in her voice when Bob made a statement that would usually rile Helga up, which worried Bob even more. What scared Bob the most was the way her eyes looked lifelessly at him.

Bob knew he was not the best father in the world, but he also was not the worst. Yes, he knew he did not treat Helga well, but she was so like him that he thought treating her like his father treated him would be best for the young girl before him. He never truly known what a mistake it was until Helga asked him a question that put his hard-headedness to a stand still.

"Dad," Helga started. Bob looked at her in shock; she rarely ever called him 'dad' unless it was in a sarcastic manner. But the way she said that one word in such a soft and meek tone had put him in a spot. What she said next though, had given him more than a surprise by just her calling him dad. "Do you think I am born to suffer?"

"What the-" Bob stopped his words, not knowing what to say. He looked to Helga, really looked at her. He had never seen his youngest daughter look so... fragile. He never thought he would see the day his own daughter, who usually stood up to him, become so meek caused his fatherly instincts to kick in. Anger coursed through Bob's being, not at Helga but the one who could caused his youngest to become like this. "Who did it, Helga? Who hurt you?"

He put his large hands gently on Helga's shoulders, afraid if he tightened his grip, she would be more broken.

"I always make people close to me suffer. I made Miriam like who she is now. I made you become disappointed and angry. I caused Olga anguish. Arnold... Arnold would be happier," Helga said, suddenly she bends over and laughing hysterically. Bob felt sick to his stomach at how Helga is reacting. He didn't understand, and he felt so helpless. "I deserve to suffer! I'm horrible!"

Her legs buckled and she fell on her knees, sobbing into her hands. Bob only watched and the for the first time in a long time, a stray tear fell from his eye. It was at that moment, he had to do something.

An idea suddenly hit him. And in a Big Bob Pataki way, he would make sure it would happen. They were going to move. Start a new life. Build a better environment his family deserves. He had enough of his delusions that it was normal for his family to be this way. No, he is going to make it better. No more of the 'Pataki name' nonsense he goes on about. His family needed him and he was not going to lose Helga like he did Miriam.

Miriam used to be so sweet and active when they dated and when they first got married. He sometimes wondered what went wrong for Miriam to become the way she is.

For now, though, he had to concentrate on making plans. It was time for a revolution. It is time for change.

During this time, Arnold never knew their break up would be the last time he would ever see Helga in a long time. It never occurred to him that the small empty part of his heart would grow at the news. At least, for now, he is holding hands and smiling with his new girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Well, I'm now iffy if this is going to be a short mini-series. I might have to take it off on the summary if it gets longer than ten chapters.

Chapter Two: Arnold and Phoebe

Spring break ended and the first day of classes started for the students. Arnold had been very nervous as he walked into the school. He was afraid of how Helga would react with him dating someone else so soon, and he was afraid for Sara, his girlfriend. Even though Helga had not been physically violent (well, to an extent), she always had a knack of scaring other people with her threats. Arnold always knew she would never actually physically hurt someone except the time when Phoebe had been hurt physically by one of Gerald's ex-girlfriend. Oh, that was a terrible time. He had never seen Helga so angry before. Just one slap across the face had sent the girl flying. It was actually minor compared to how Phoebe had to go to the hospital. When Gerald got word of how Phoebe was sent to the hospital, Gerald broke up with his girlfriend in the nurse's office and went to the hospital immediately to Phoebe. Helga and Gerald never actually knew she was physically abused until Helga saw concrete evidence of it. They found out later on that Phoebe was bullied for a week. That was how she got all those bruises and scratches on her body. In Helga's words, "Nobody is allowed to hurt Phoebe and gets away with it." Arnold remembered how he was dragged along with Gerald to see Phoebe that day and how Gerald apologized profusely to Phoebe. Phoebe already said she had forgiven him even though he was not in the wrong. Gerald, having a crush on her for years, had told her he was going to make it up to you. Till this day, he continues to do so. And in the process, they started dating.

Arnold sighed at the moment when Helga told her side of the story. Even though Helga had a reason to slap her, Arnold did not like violence whatsoever. He even told her she should find other ways to peacefully resolve the issue. He remembered how she glared at him.

_"If Gerald had gotten jumped right then and there after you specifically told them to stop and they didn't, would you have tried to reason with them?" Helga questioned. _

Arnold was surprised at how serious Helga had gotten and became speechless. Of course, he would save him in any way he could, but he never actually did since Gerald could protect himself just fine. And even though he said that to Helga, he was proud of how she protected Phoebe.

Arnold shook his head at the thought and let out a breath he held in. He could do this. He just needed to talk to Helga in a way that would not make her angry. At the thought of her, he felt his stomach fall. He unconsciously put his hand to the center of his chest. He wondered how she was doing with the break up. He knew it was going to painful for her, but he had hoped she would do fine. His fingers always itched into wanting to see her and see if she was doing fine, but he stopped himself before he could do anything. It was best that they left each other alone for a while, well, until today, that is.

But in his nervousness, he wanted to see Helga again. He had missed her immensely. He had so many nightmares after their break up. It always ended up with Helga disappearing from either him chasing after her or holding her. He felt sick every time when he woke up from it. Even though he had Sara, he still had a place for Helga even though they aren't together anymore.

He looked around the lockers only to see Sara but no Helga. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head and greeted her with a smile. If he was with Helga, she would always passionately kissed him after every greeting. He felt his heart thump against his chest and felt an overwhelming emptiness in the pit of his stomach, but he shook the feeling the away.

His eyes scanned around the hallway and still he did not see Helga. Sara looked at him worriedly and gently tugged his sleeve.

"Are you okay, Arnold? You seemed worried," Sara said quietly, gently. Arnold let out a half-smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for someone," Arnold answered. Sara nodded.

"Why don't you go and look for them? I'll just go to class first," Sara told him. Arnold, ever the gentleman, walked with her to her first class. When she had gotten safely there, he immediately walked fast, searching the hallways.

He did not see Helga after a while of looking. He then noticed Phoebe. It was rather strange Phoebe was late when she is usually the most earliest students to be there. He noticed a sad look on her face, and something inside him wrenched painfully. He had a bad feeling, and he knew he didn't like it when his gut feeling was active.

"Phoebe? Um... is there something wrong?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe looked up at him momentarily before she looked away, glumly. This morning she had been with Helga to the airport. It had hurt so much to see what Helga had to go through for the whole week of Spring Break. It had pained her when she saw how Helga had been broken beyond repair. It was just as painful when she bid Helga goodbye at the airport. Helga left, and Phoebe did not know whether she would ever come back. Her only best friend had to leave her, but Phoebe knew it was for the best. She had to be strong for Helga.

"I'm fine. I just... needed a moment for myself," Phoebe answered quietly before closing her locker. She turned to him once again and said, "If you would excuse me, Arnold, I'm going to get to class."

Arnold knew something was wrong, but he knew Phoebe was not ready to say something. He let it be. Still, he was worried about Helga. He caught her shoulder before she left.

"Uh, do you know where Helga is? She's usually with you, and I just wanted to know where she is and if she's doing fine," Arnold asked.

Something in Phoebe cracked and she glared at Arnold with animosity. He was startled, not knowing why Phoebe was giving him that look. He rarely ever seen that expression on her.

"She left, Arnold. Helga left. So if you could please let me go, I would like to get to class," Phoebe answered coldly.

Arnold was shocked but let go of Phoebe all the same. The pit of his stomach fell as he tried to process what Phoebe had said to him. Helga left, his mind repeated first into a question and then into a declaration.

Helga left him, his mind processed. And then and there, he fell to his knees. He felt pain and after that numbness.

Phoebe saw everything but she shook her head and continued on her way. She had to have a talk with Gerald later.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I apologize for the late update like always. I am pretty busy and my life is more than hectic. There were some people that even message me asking me why I'm posting chapters when I take too long to update and to stop posting stories if I never update regularly. Yes, I deeply apologize for taking too long to update, but I like writing stories and posting them up is a plus. If you feel like "hating" me for taking forever to update, I did warn a few times I will not update regularly. I like to share my works and writing is a hobby of mine to relieve stress not to bid to the will of others. I am sorry if I am harsh for that statement, but I cannot abide to your time when my time is already taken up. I am just lucky I am able to write at all and updating. But I like to say one thing, I am happy for those who read my stories even if I take forever to update. I deeply apologize for the rant. I rarely ever complain on fanfiction, but I hope it does not deter you from enjoying the chapters. Thank you for support and enjoy. **Warning! **Mild Language**. Disclaimer**: I do not own Hey Arnold! and the original characters of the show.

Chapter Three: Phoebe and Gerald

Phoebe had since felt lonely without Helga's presence. It had been a week since Helga's departure. They spoke a few minutes every day due to Phoebe's busy schedule and Helga's changing lifestyle, but it helped Phoebe to control the sadness of not having Helga in Hillwood. Helga's family had moved to a different city in Washington called Tukwila. It wasn't that far away, maybe at least a two-hour drive from Hillwood. Phoebe had promised when the weekend comes, she would come visit her. Helga had to deny her request because of the strict visitation rights in the treatment center. It saddened Phoebe to not be able to see her friend, but it made her feel better knowing that Helga was in good hands.

It was not only Helga's leaving that made Phoebe lonely. The pressure from Gerald to tell Arnold about Helga's whereabouts has caused a rift between Gerald and her. Even though Phoebe truly loves Gerald, Helga is her best friend. Helga deserves to recover without any distractions; and to do that, Phoebe needs to keep Helga's location a secret. This secret led to fights between them, causing problems among problems between them. Both chose to protect their best friends. Gerald wants to help Arnold while Phoebe wants to help Helga.

"Look, Phoebe. Why can't you just tell me where Helga is? My boy, Arnold, is hurtin' and I don't want him hurtin' anymore," Gerald insisted. His fingers playing with his cornrows in his attempt to calm his anger.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and answered, "Helga is my best friend just as Arnold is yours. If you have not noticed, Helga needs her privacy to recover. I, as her friend, will not let anyone, not even you, know her whereabouts. She's been through enough, Gerald. If you can't see that, I don't know what to tell you. I love you, Gerald. I really do, but I cannot allow Arnold to know and then destroy Helga's path of recovery."

Gerald seethed at her statement, "If you love me enough, you would just tell me about where Helga is! Why are you so loyal to her anyways? She's never treated you right. I always see her bossing you around and telling you to do things for you."

Phoebe glared at Gerald for a moment and turned her head away.

"Have you forgotten what Helga did for me? She's cared for me all these years, protecting me when you couldn't. She's been there for me when problems would arise in my life, and I could tell her about anything, knowing she would not tell anybody. Yes, she may be bossy, but she tries her best not to go too far. She realizes her wrongs and tries to apologize in her own way, but you don't know her like I do, Gerald. Even though she says things that are sometimes hurtful, it is her way to protect herself from being hurt because it is the only way she knew how. She did this for the rest of her life, and she hates herself for it. She is slowly breaking from her defense mechanism, but you know what saved her from destroying herself? Her love for Arnold and their relationship. She tried changing for him. Even though it does not seem that way, you cannot expect her to change completely like Arnold does. She's going to stumble here and there and sometimes reverting back to who she once was. Every situation takes time, some longer than others. Arnold could not see her efforts even though it may be little and broke it off with her. You weren't there when Helga broke down. She became depressed and almost suicidal. She wanted to destroy herself because her only solace is gone. Not even a week, Arnold already dated someone. Do you know how much hurt she was in? Two days after their break-up and he already dated someone else. If you think that Helga is cruel, then Arnold is just as cruel. His pain is also partially his own fault as well."

Gerald scoffed, ignoring Phoebe's explanation as if it was nothing important. All he could think about is Arnold's pain and how it was Helga's fault that he went into depression. He loves Phoebe. He really does, but he had the bro code. His best friend comes first, second is his girlfriend in times like these. Also, he was biased about Helga. He always thought Helga was not good enough for Arnold and Phoebe with the way she acts. She doesn't deserve the good things in her life the way he sees it. Karma is a bitch, and she deserves it.

"Helga ain't cool, Phoebe. She deserves what she got, but my man, Arnold, doesn't deserve to be hurt. He's innocent in all of this. He deserves to know where Helga is and drops her ass so he could move on," Gerald said. Phoebe gasped at the words Gerald spouted about her friend. The words were cruel, nothing like the kindness he showed towards Phoebe. Helga did not deserve such cruel words at all.

"I can't believe you, Gerald! How dare you think Helga deserves all the pain coming towards her! You always think bad about her and forget the good things she's done for us. Don't forget I am Helga's best friend. I will not tolerate you hurting her, even if you are my boyfriend, Gerald. You are also questioning my judge of character. Helga may be mean in the outside, but she kind and caring in the inside. She may not show it, but she loves me and Arnold. We are the whole world to her. If you think for a minute, she does not deserve happiness then maybe I am not right for you."

Gerald's eyes widened and he felt sick to his stomach at what Phoebe was hinting at with her last statement. He could not believe it. He could not believe Phoebe would choose someone like Helga than her boyfriend who loves her more than anything. This feeling is painful, more painful than a basketball hitting his face or him breaking his arm due to his stupid antics. He just could not understand how Helga could affect her so much. In the end, he felt like Helga brainwashed Phoebe. It was all Helga's fault and he hated her for it.

Even though Phoebe loves Gerald very much, she would not hesitate to stand for her beliefs. Helga already lost enough, and Phoebe would not be the one to leave her behind like everyone else did. Her friendship with Helga had helped her become strong. Helga taught her that. Gerald didn't know how deep her friendship with Helga is. Even though Helga was demanding, it was her way to teach Phoebe to stand up for herself.

_When Phoebe finally did stand up against her friend, Helga smiled and said, "Did you know how much I waited for you to say no? If you can stand up to me, your friend, then you can stand up to anyone. Don't forget Phoebe. When people pull you down and question your beliefs, don't give in, no matter if they are your friend or the love of your life. Because in the end, if you let everyone treat you like dirt then you will be dirt. Don't let anyone take away your identity."_

After that, Helga was not as demanding towards Phoebe as much, but Helga found a thrill in seeing Phoebe becoming bold towards her. It made Helga happier to see that Phoebe was no longer a pushover. There were times Phoebe did give in, like the memory of her being bullied by Gerald's ex-girlfriend, but Helga pulled her up during those times. They are best friends, maybe soulmates, and nobody is going to destroy that connection, not even love.

"Fine then! If you think she's all that, then maybe we aren't right for each other," Gerald angrily spouted after his brief shock. Phoebe looked sadly towards him and nodded before she walked away. She wasn't going to show any tears even though it hurt like hell to be broken-hearted.

Two hearts were broken that day. All because they both took their best friends' sides.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. It isn't much but it was due time I updated this. This explains a bit into the mind of Arnold and a little conversation between Arnold and Gerald. If it's a bit confusing to you guys, please tell me and I apologise beforehand if it is. I did not mean to confuse you guys. Happy reading and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Arnold and Gerald

Arnold became speechless as Gerald ranted at how he broke up with Phoebe because of Helga. Of course, during the whole rant, Arnold knew it was not Helga's fault but his. If he had not asked Gerald to ask Phoebe for some information about Helga, both Gerald and Phoebe would still be together. On the other hand, Arnold did not understand Gerald's sudden animosity towards Helga. Yes, there were times Gerald and Helga argued here and there, but it was not too serious and most of the time it was just playful banter. Evidently, Gerald and Helga bonded when they had to work together for a project. But then one day, after Arnold met Sara (Arnold's recent girlfriend) for the first time, something suddenly changed between Gerald and Helga. Gerald resented Helga after Arnold and Sara got together after the break up. It was truly strange.

When Gerald started calling Helga names, Arnold immediately stopped Gerald. He felt frustrated that his friend was blaming everything on Helga and not him. It felt wrong and Helga did not deserve to be hated. If anything, it should be Arnold's fault not hers. He even knew that. It was wrong of him to date Sara two days after their break up, but everybody kept rooting him to be with Sara after the break up and he eventually gave in. It made him feel lousy and guilty, but Sara was a good person. He had the chance to get to know her before he broke up with Helga, and he found a good listening ear from her. He also found out later on that Sara had liked him for quite a while since she met him and gave in to her request as well. And soon, he had some feelings for her even if he still felt a little empty inside.

"Look, Gerald. It's my fault. If I had not asked you to ask Phoebe about Helga, you would still be with Helga. It's also not Helga's fault. She did nothing wrong, so please stop calling her names," Arnold stated.

Gerald looked to him as if he was crazy. He shook his head and looked to Arnold with a serious glaring look.

"It is Helga's fault! She's the very reason why Phoebe and I broke up, man. It was also her fault that you two broke up as well," Gerald shouted, his hands waving around like a mad man.

Arnold's eyes widened at the exclamation and wondered where Gerald was getting these accusations from.

"What's wrong with you, Gerald? How is that in any way Helga's fault? The breaking up is all my fault. It is also wrong of me to date Sara so soon. As for Phoebe and you breaking up, it was my fault too. I should have not gotten you involved anyways. I don't like how you are treating Helga either. What has Helga done to make you feel this way? You guys used to be banter all the time but not enough for you to get this aggressive." Arnold folded his arms, waiting for Gerald's answer.

Gerald looked away from Arnold's stare.

"It has nothing to do with you, Arnold. This spat is between me and her," Gerald stated.

Arnold shook his head and stood his ground. He was okay with Gerald being angry at him, but Helga did not deserve so much hatred. Nobody blamed him and they always blamed Helga for the break up. He had gotten enough of people's wrong assumptions. He clarified every time it was his fault, but nobody seemed to hear him. They always made Helga to be villain and always put him in the spot as the hero. He disliked it very much.

"That's not good enough, Gerald. You were fine with me and Helga when we were together. But after the break up, you suddenly held so much animosity towards Helga. You even told me I could find someone much better than her too yet when I'm together with Sara, you seemed distant and awkward unlike when I dated Helga. I want to know right now, Gerald. What happened to you and Helga?"

Gerald opened his mouth but suddenly shut it. He sighed and shook his head. He wanted to say something back but could not.

He sighed and said, "It was a few days before you decided you wanted to break up with Helga..."


End file.
